Savin' Me
by spazzgirl
Summary: it was too late to save herself, but maybe it wasn't too late to save her friends


**Savin' Me**

 **Woo hoo guess who's back with another angsty fic?**

 **MEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Am I proud to make these fics?**

 **MAYBEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **Anyways this was a request by an anon from Tumblr, who wanted an Romanogers angst fic in Civil War with Nat dying trying to bring the team back together so they can all fight Zemo together.**

 **I'm apologizing in advance for any ooc as I have not read the comics and everything is being based from the Wiki page.**

 **Summary:** _it was too late to save herself, but maybe it wasn't too late to save her friends_

 **Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used**

 **Let's start this emotional roller coaster!**

 **ENJOY!**

The life of a spy was never easy for Natasha. It was the life of deceit and lies. Spies were never honest with people, their words laced with the scent of honey covering the taste of poison. But being a double agent was the worse. She had betrayed Steve's trust and faith in order to conceal her real intentions of joining Tony's side.

In the end, everything bit her back with a vengeance.

No one would trust her words anymore, no matter how much she pleaded that they were the truth. She could recall the hurt in their eyes. The pain and brokenness in Steve's baby blue eyes, how much her heart broke from the sight. It was even worse when Steve called her a liar and a traitor, she had to harden her heart at those words, but as soon as she left the building, she broke down.

She had nowhere to run to.

 _The new avengers wouldn't accept her_

 _Tony's team wouldn't accept her_

 _She was alone in the world_

 _Just like before_

 _After she betrayed the Red Room_

Natasha had hoped that her intelligence would bring back her friends together, to fight one last battle together again. She had heard rumors about a man named Zemo who was creating weapons intent on destroying the world. He was also a rival of Steve's from the 40s.

Her eyes scanned the building that Zemo was currently located in. Located all the way out in the Andes.

' _Romanoff, are you sure this is a good idea?'_

' _Trust me Phil I've got this.'_

She was lucky that Phil's new team was able to lend a hand on this secret mission of hers. Only he, the Bus Team, Fury and Hill knew about this. Not even Clint knew about her secret mission of gathering intelligence on Zemo. The less people knew, the better.

' _It would have been better if you had Hawkeye with you.'_

' _Phil, I've got this, trust me.'_

' _Romanoff's right, the less people know about this mission the better,'_ the master spy was happy that Agent May was on her side.

' _Just be careful, we don't know what would happen if you were to get caught,'_ Simmons spoke through the coms.

' _Guys I think we should just shut up and let Black Widow do her thing,'_ this time it was Skye that spoke up.

' _Thank you Skye, at least someone knows when to stop speaking through the coms.'_ Natasha rolled her eyes as Phil's newest agent was fangirling over the coms.

Putting back her binoculars on, the master spy continued her mission and noticed something was off. Her eyes widened as she saw bombs being attached to different fighter jets.

' _Guys, I think Zemo is planning on pulling off a Red Skull.'_

' _What do you mean by that Romanoff?'_

' _What I mean, is that he's planning on nuking some countries.'_

' _Shit this isn't good, we have to alert the Avengers now!'_

' _No time, just send them the intelligence I gave to you, I'm going in there to try to stop them.'_

' _Romanoff, at least wait until me, Skye, and Bobbi show up.'_

' _I have to go now May.'_ With that, Natasha turned off her coms and quietly and quickly entered the building.

She was able to subdue several of guards without having a big commotion going on. Silently, she made her way through the whole complex, managing not to get caught. As she was making her way through the halls, several more guards spotted her and began to attack. Gunshots rang through the hall and Natasha was dodging them skillfully She pulled out her two glocks and began to fire at the enemies. Out of bullets, she switched to hand-to-hand combat and using her Widow Bites. With a few guards left barely standing, she made a run for it.

The red head made a quick stop as a guard came out of nowhere and pointed his rifle at her, ready to shoot. Before he pulled the trigger, he fell down and standing behind him was a blonde haired woman.

"Nice timing, Mockingbird."

Bobbi grinned, "That's good to know."

"So, still need back up?" May stood next to Bobbi grinning.

"Oh man, this is so cool, I get to see a team up with both the Calvary and Black Widow," Skye was jumping up and down.

Natasha smiled and began to load up her guns.

"Oh, there you ladies are," Phil showed up panting a bit, "I just got off coms with the Avengers, they'll be here any moment."

The small group heard clapping and turned around, standing behind them was none other than Zemo and an army of Hydra soldiers.

"I must thank you for calling them here Director Coulson, makes looking for Captain America less work for me," he grinned underneath the purple hood.

Natasha held her gun up at him, "What the hell do you want with Steve?"

"The hate I have for Captain America goes way back then, during the time of Red Skull." With that, the small group of agents blacked out, not noticing other Hydra agents shooting tranquilizers at them.

Romanoff let out a small groan as she began to wake up. She noticed that the others were tied up and that they were all lined up with Zemo standing in front of them.

"I was afraid that my audience wouldn't wake up!" He laughed manically, "I wanted you all to be awake as I bring terror into the world."

"I'm afraid that won't happen Zemo, not with the Avengers still around." Skye growled out as she attempted to break the bonds.

Zemo shook his head, "Your Avengers won't be coming. I mean why would they believe intelligence coming from a traitor?" Natasha lowered her head. "Despite your best intentions, you ended up failing Black Widow. No one can save you now. Not even your pathetic Captain America will rescue you."

"You know I'm getting sick of your talk of tirade and you bad mouthing the Avengers. And I'm really pissed that you're bad mouthing Captain America. Do it now Skye!"

"You got it Phil," the ground began to shake as a small tremor began which began to get bigger, causing the lights to begin to flicker.

The Hydra soldiers fell down and Bobbi pulled out a small knife to cut the bonds around her wrists. Once everyone was cut free, Skye still kept the mini earthquake going until they were out of Zemo's sight and got their weapons back.

"You never told me you could create earthquakes." Natasha said as they ran.

Skye smiled happily, "Well it was a secret, and I only do them during tough situations."

"I'm impressed!"

"Ladies, less talking and more running," Phil said as he began to dodge bullets being thrown at them.

"YOU HAVE NO WHERE TO RUN!" Zemo shouted as he appeared in front of them.

Two Hydra soldiers were in front of him with plasma guns ready to shoot. Before Natasha and the others had time to react, the roof above them collapse, and standing in front of them was none other than Tony Stark in his Iron Man suit.

"I beg to differ," he shout out repulors causing the two soldiers to fall down.

"Iron Man," Zemo growled, "get them."

Several of the Hyrda soldiers fell down as a wave of red pushed them down. Wanda smiled at her handy work.

"It's about time you guys showed up," Phil smiled.

"Well better late than never." Rhodey said as he appeared, wearing the War Machine suit.

They noticed that Zemo wasn't there and Skye also noticed that Natasha wasn't with them.

"Hey, where'd Black Widow go?"

Tony scoffed inside his suit, "Who cares about that traitor."

"Hey you better watch it, or else I'll bury you in rubble," Skye growled.

"That's enough agent," Phil looked at the young agent.

Once Tony, Rhodey and Wanda were out of sight Bobbi spoke up.

"You didn't tell them that Romanoff was the one who gathered the intelligence, did you?"

"No, she didn't want me to."

* * *

The master spy quickly ran back to the main control room, hoping to stop the planes from getting out. As she began to change the controls, Zemo shot the computers as well as the control panels.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, can't have you ruin any of my plans, now can I Black Widow." He grinned wickedly, "Luckily for me I have another way to get those planes back online." He held out a small tablet. "If you want to stop me, all you have to do is get the tablet from me."

"With pleasure."

The two began to engage into hand-to-hand combat. Natasha was using her small stature to her advantage, but Zemo was quick and was able to stop several of her attacks. She would switch to physical hits to using her Widow Bites. Though Zemo was smart and used his psionic powers to throw her against the wall. Her breathing became heavy as he continued to his psionic powers to throw her across the room.

"No one will save you now Black Widow, it's too late for you." Zemo pulled out his pistol and before he could shoot, a shield with red, white, and blue, as well as a silver star in the middle, knocked him down.

"I beg to differ." Steve caught his shield and attached it to the magnets on his arm.

"Captain America," Zemo growled out, "how nice of you to show up. Come to save the little traitor?"

"And to stop you."

Steve ran at Zemo and threw his shield. The two began to fight, throwing punches at one another. As Steve threw a punch, Zemo leaned back to the side and punched him back, causing the blond to stumble a bit. The fight went on quite a bit, despite Zemo using his psionic powers, Steve still was able to hold his own. He resorted to using a pistol and began to shoot. Luckily for Steve, his shield was able to block the shots and once the chamber was unloaded, it was all physical combat.

The two were bleeding and panting as they were using all their strengths to stop one another. As Steve threw his shield, Zemo used his psionic powers to redirect the shield towards the wall and become embedded.

Steve's eyes widened as he saw another gun that Zemo had hidden and it was pointing at him.

"All my life, I had waited for his moment. The moment that I, Zemo, get to kill the great Captain America!" He held the small tablet in his hands. "As well as destroying this world."

As he pulled the trigger, Steve saw a flash of red in front of him.

"NATASHA!"

Before she fell down, she took one of her glocks out and shot the device in Zemo's hand.

"NO!" The broken device fell to floor, leaving Zemo unable to carry out his plans.

Steve quickly caught her falling form and gently cradled her in his arms.

"Stay with me Natasha, stay with me," he rocked her back and forth, his breathing heavy.

"St-Steve?" She croaked out.

"Eyes on me Tasha, eyes on me, come on, look at me!"

Through half lidded eyes, Natasha smiled at him. "I'm sorry for betraying you. I never meant to hurt you."

"I forgive you Tasha, I forgive. Just don't leave me." Tears began to form in his eyes. "Come on just hold on until the others come."

"I'm sorry Steve." With that, bright green eyes had now dulled.

The super soldier let out an anguish cry as he held the dead spy in his arms.

"Cap!" The Avengers shouted as they ran into the room.

They whole stood frozen as they watched their captain cradled the dead Natasha in his arms.

"Nat?" Clint couldn't believe it, his best friend was dead.

Everyone's hearts shattered as Steve let out painful cries. It was a heartbreaking sight, to see their captain holding his dead partner.

"How sad it must be," everyone turned their sights on Zemo, "that she died trying to bring you all together."

"What the hell do you mean," Sam asked as he pointed his gun at the purple hooded figure.

"How do you think you guys found this place, hm? Certainly not from this man," he pointed at Phil, "oh now. This hide out was found from your dead friend. Or is it traitor? I can't decide."

"Shut up!" Clint held his bow and readied an arrow at him.

"I think you all should feel terrible. I mean if you all had forgiven her, then I bet should be alive still. Your words were her death sentence, especially yours Captain America." Zemo looked at Steve. "If anyone should really be blamed for Black Widow's death, it's definitely your fault Captain." He grinned. "I wonder how it feels, to know the woman you care for, you love, dead because of you."

"SHUT UP!" Gently putting Nat down on the ground, Steve tackled Zemo and began to punch him.

Everyone watched in horror as the pure hearted captain began to punch a man to death.

"Cap, that's enough," Tony shouted, still Steve continued his aggressive punching, "I SAID ENOUGH!" Tony had to throw the super soldier off of the no dead Zemo. "Come on Cap, this isn't how Natasha would want you to act."

"How the hell would you know Stark? Huh? Tell me!" Steve fell down to the ground and began to cry. "She's dead because of me!"

"We're all at fault here Stevie," Bucky kneeled down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "it's all our fault for not forgiving her."

"I'm so sorry Tasha," Steve whispered softly. He had last his first love and now he had lost another. What kind of hero was he if he couldn't save the one person he had love with all his heart.

 **END**

 **GOOD GOD! THE LONGEST ROMANOGERS ONE-SHOT I HAVE EVER WRITTEN!**

 **I apologize for any shittyness. But damn I cried! Yeah I included some Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D stuff in here, so sue me *shrugs***

 **Please ignore my shitty attempt of writing fight scenes XD.**


End file.
